


【all罗】克里斯蒂亚诺的秘密（2）

by catrinasxj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinasxj/pseuds/catrinasxj





	【all罗】克里斯蒂亚诺的秘密（2）

克里斯蒂亚诺如遭雷击。他清晰地捕捉到了男人眼里可怕的信号，身为同性他不可能不理解这意味着什么。就在几个小时前他们刚刚一起踢完了一场比赛，而现在，自己的队友对他说：“我想操你。”

 

这一切来得太快了，快到让人没法不怀疑这是个噩梦——然而这不是。

 

就在他发怔的间隙，本坦库尔已经手脚麻利地褪下了克里斯蒂亚诺还没来得及套好的衬衣。他已经完全勃起了，就在刚刚揉克里斯蒂亚诺屁股的时候。饱满紧实的臀肉握在手里的触感实在太好，让他无法遏制地想要更多，无论是那修长有力的双腿还是饱满诱人的胸肌，都在引诱着他在上面烙下属于自己的痕迹。克里斯蒂亚诺会哭出来吗？他不能自制地幻想著，那些只存在于脑内的无法在绿茵场上实现的下流色情幻想在今天也许可以放肆地实现。一想到这里他几乎兴奋地战栗。

 

本坦库尔轻嗅着克里斯蒂亚诺的颈项处，独属于他身体的干净味道与雪松冷冽的淡香水味混杂成了一种独属于克里斯蒂亚诺的味道。在过去三个月，他每天都能在训练场上闻到这种香味。

 

“你知道吗，我已经疑惑了很长时间你为什么不和我们一起洗澡。”本坦库尔的声音非常轻柔，但是充满了不可抗拒的压迫感，“现在我明白了。

 

你肯定不想队友们都知道伟大的克里斯蒂亚诺有一朵属于女人的漂亮小花，对吗？”

 

他炙热的鼻息拂在了克里斯蒂亚诺的皮肤上，嘴里吐出的话语却让他如坠冰窟。

 

“把你给我，然后我帮你保守这个秘密，嗯？”

 

“操你的，罗德里戈。你这个混蛋。”愤怒，耻辱与无力感袭上克里斯蒂亚诺心头，他的心极速下沉。即使隐约知道自己今天逃不过被蹂躏的命运，但他还是做出最后一次挣扎，“求你了……你也知道这是错误的。”他几乎是绝望地在脑内搜刮着可以打动对方的言语，“你还记得吗，我们俩第一次见面的时候……”

 

“是的。第一次见面你就叫出了我的名字。”本坦库尔得寸进尺地抱住了他的腰，手指摩挲着他线条优美的腹肌。“也许你现在会后悔那样做，毕竟从那时候开始，我就幻想着操你了。”

 

他满意地看到克里斯蒂亚诺眼睛里的光芒一瞬间黯淡了下来，他长长的睫毛无措地颤抖着。好半天，葡萄牙人才憋出一句愤怒的低吼：“你真是个混蛋，罗德里戈。”

 

“没事的，我也会让你舒服的。你大可以当作是一次一夜情，毕竟和我一起也不算吃亏。”他一边说一边抬起克里斯蒂亚诺的下巴，吻上了他肖想已久的柔软嘴唇，舌尖顶开他的牙关滑入他口里翻搅，攫取着他的津液。克里斯蒂亚诺唇齿都被舔得发麻，他自暴自弃般地环上了本坦库尔的脖颈，手臂勾住他的脖子与他交换了一个绵长的吻。“操你的，罗德里戈。”克里斯蒂亚诺仿佛发泄一般吻着他，含糊不清地说道：“要是让我不舒服你就完蛋了。” 

 

本坦库尔被他逗笑了，即使是在这种情况下，他的克里斯蒂亚诺也要掌握主动权。他的吻顺着克里斯蒂亚诺的下巴，喉结，胸脯，小腹一路往下延伸，然后坚定地打开了克里斯蒂亚诺的双腿。

 

“操……混蛋，别看了……”异于同性的性器官一览无余地暴露在男人的视野中，强烈的的羞耻感让他眼角泛红，声音里不由自主地带了哭腔。克里斯蒂亚诺用小臂挡住了自己的眼睛，他已经感受到自己的小穴因为男人落在大腿根部的吻与灼热视线的刺激潺潺流出了花蜜。

 

暴露在本坦库尔眼前的无疑是一幅奇异的美景。克里斯蒂亚诺已经勃起的干净的性器下面，是一朵含羞带怯的粉色花朵，紧闭的青涩花唇遮掩着幽径，而现在，这朵花苞在他的注视下缓缓吐露了蜜液。他几乎是自虐般地忽视了自己硬得快要爆炸的性器，深呼吸后凑上去，用自己的唇舌去侍奉这朵娇花。

 

“不行！”没有想到对方会做出这样的举动，克里斯蒂亚诺仿佛被电击一般颤了一下，下意识的想要推开对方的头。但是本坦库尔牢牢地锁住克里斯蒂亚诺的腰肢，继续舔吻着他的花穴。

 

“呜……”即使看不见自己的下身是怎样一副淫靡的场景，克里斯蒂亚诺也能感受到对方的舌头是怎样舔弄着自己的花唇。那个难以启齿的地方被他用唇舌亲密地膜拜，本坦库尔的舌头灵巧地剥开花瓣钻进了自己都未曾触碰过的地方，用舌尖舔过娇嫩的内壁。这种可怖的快感让克里斯蒂亚诺无法控制地叫出了声，他头皮发麻，手指死死地揪住了本坦库尔的头发。

 

穴腔里饥渴的软肉不知满足地欢迎着舌头的搅弄，分泌出大股汁水。本坦库尔的舌头模拟着性器的动作进出，然后又退出了花穴，温柔的舔弄着敏感小巧的阴蒂，最后用牙齿轻轻一咬——

 

“啊——”克里斯蒂亚诺失神地发出一声尖叫，那个极度敏感的地方无法经受男人残忍地玩弄，从未感受过的巨大刺激让他的大脑一片空白，花穴不受控制地泄出大股蜜液。

 

他的双腿不受控制地打颤，要不是本坦库尔的怀抱他估计会直接跌坐在地上。

 

“哇……潮吹了。”本坦库尔戏谑道：“克里斯，你知道自己比女人还敏感吗？”他的语气听起来还很悠闲，但是急躁地褪去自己衣物的动作暴露了自己内心的迫切。他分开克里斯蒂亚诺的双腿，将火热的性器抵在了他的穴口，“宝贝，我要进去了。”

 

本坦库尔火热的龟头在克里斯蒂亚诺的穴口滑动，一次次沿著肉缝摩擦，最后挤开花唇顶了进去。

 

“呜……慢点……”克里斯蒂亚诺把头埋在本坦库尔肩上，他面色潮红，脸颊已经完全被泪水打湿了，喉咙里抑制不住地发出可怜的呜咽声。从未有人造访过的娇嫩的处子地突然被强硬地打开，火热的肉刃一点一点地钉进他的身体，身体内部被撑开的酸胀感让他头皮发麻，他甚至可以清晰地感受到身体里粗大性器的形状。

 

“慢点，求你了……我不行的……”被同性深入贯穿产生的恐惧感让克里斯蒂亚诺不由自主地抬起屁股企图挣扎。但他根本没有意识到自己的眼泪与反抗只会激发起男人更多的兽性，让人更粗暴地对待他。

 

本坦库尔握住克里斯蒂亚诺企图逃开的腰，抓住了他的臀部往下压，愈发残忍强硬地将自己的性器全根插入，龟头牢牢地抵在了克里斯蒂亚诺的穴心里。

 

“呼 ……”他眯了眯眼，咬牙缓过射精的冲动。克里斯蒂亚诺的小穴实在是太紧，自己的性器仿佛被一张火热紧致的小嘴紧紧地包裹着，巨大的快感让他尾椎骨发麻。他看着眉头紧锁低迷地呜咽着的克里斯蒂亚诺，他实在是被欺负得狠了，抖动的睫毛上挂满了泪珠，眼眶通红。这个在球场上宛如一尊神祇般强大的男人现在在自己身下哭泣，他最隐秘娇嫩的地方被迫容纳自己的欲望，这样的征服感与满足感让本坦库尔的血液都要燃烧起来。

 

本坦库尔揉弄着克里斯蒂亚诺饱满的乳肉。他胸膛上那两颗红褐色的珠果已经完全挺立起来了，本坦库尔恶意的掐住一颗，低笑道：

 

“克里斯，你有没有注意过你的乳头很敏感。即使是和大家穿着一样的球衣，但你的乳头总是挺立着的。可能你自己没有注意过，但是很多人都在偷偷瞧着你呢。”

 

胸口传来的尖锐疼痛让克里斯蒂亚诺混沌的大脑恢复了些许清明，然而紧随其后传到他耳朵里的猥亵粗俗的话语让他无法遏制地涨红了脸。但男人仿佛没有察觉到他的窘迫，继续在他耳边装作疑问道：“克里斯既然有女人的小穴的话，也能像女人那样产奶吗？”

 

这个问题明显超越了克里斯蒂亚诺的接受范畴，他人生三十年来从来没有听到过像今天这样充满性暗示的下流字眼，但他现在就像一只被拔去了爪牙的豹子，只能闭上眼装作听不见，只有仿佛熟透了的虾子一般颜色的耳朵暴露了主人的羞恼与无措。没有得到回答的男人并没有不满，本坦库尔放弃折磨那两颗可怜的乳果，安慰般的低下头含住一颗，用舌头舔弄着那可怜的小东西。

 

“呜……别舔了……” 克里斯蒂亚诺从来不知道男人的乳头被舔弄也会产生快感，啧啧的水声让他窘迫得无以复加。他的胸口遍布着青青紫紫的吻痕和指印，乳尖被吮吸得发肿，唾液的痕迹在明亮灯光的照射下反射着淫靡的光泽。

 

“我要动了，克里斯。”本坦库尔说着，下一秒，他就挺动起了腰部，毫不留情地撞向了那狭小可怜的娇花。

 

“慢点……操……慢一点……”克里斯蒂亚诺猝不及防，他本来就已经在比赛中耗费了大量精力，先前又已经高潮了一次，现在浑身上下都是酸痛的，两条大腿更是随着本坦库尔的操弄发着抖。

 

但男人凶狠粗暴的动作毫不留情，克里斯蒂亚诺感觉自己的小穴快要融化一般，过于激烈的性事让他吃不消，只能被动地打开双腿承受一切。

 

空旷的淋浴间里一时间充斥着淫靡的交合声，肉体撞击的声音与男性的喘息呻吟给一切都覆上了一层浓郁的情色气息。

 

不知道过了多久，克里斯蒂亚诺小腹的肌肉抽搐着，两条强健的大腿上全是本坦库尔的手印与掐痕，红肿的花唇可怜的向外分开，剧烈的操弄让他的交合处泥泞一片。克里斯蒂亚诺的双眼有点失焦，他握住自己硬的发疼的性器毫无章法地撸动，过于强烈的快感让他的身体无法承受。

 

“拜托了……快点结束……我受不了了……”克里斯蒂亚诺发出无意识的低喃。本坦库尔抽插的频率加快了，他知道克里斯蒂亚诺今天没法再承受更多性交了，再这样下去他的腿估计要抽筋。但是他的小穴夹着自己的性器的感觉实在是太棒了，柔嫩火热的内壁包裹着肉棒，让他无法遏制地想要更狠一点，从克里斯蒂亚诺嘴里逼出更多的呻吟。

 

“操……”遗憾的咒骂一声，本坦库尔望着克里斯蒂亚诺泛着潮红的脸颊与被操地失神的双眼，加快了自己的速度。几个用力的冲刺后，他吻住克里斯蒂亚诺，在他的身体里射出了自己的精液。

 

 

午夜时分的淋浴间，终于平静了下来。


End file.
